himfandomcom-20200214-history
Venus Doom (album)
Venus Doom is the sixth full length album by HIM released on September 14th, 2007 in Finland through Helsinki Music Company and the later in Germany, Ireland and Sweden on the 17th through WEA International. The U.S. release came on September 18th through Sire Records. This is the third HIM album to not feature Ville Valo on the cover. Instead, it features a painting by artist David Harouni. Recording History The material for Venus Doom actually came about a lot earlier then people would expect. Material for these songs on here were worked on as early as 1997. The main riff for "Cyanide Sun" was written in 2003 while the main riff for "Passion's Killing Floor" was written in 2004 while the chorus was first worked on in 1997. The album has nine tracks to represent the nine circles of hell from Dante's The Divine Comedy. The acoustic version of "Bleed Well" references this. The acoustic version features a verse that was dropped from the final recording, the verse contained the line "we'll descend to the ninth and last, where we're judged" referencing the next track, the ninth track "Cyanide Sun." Two of the tracks on this album mark the longest and shortest tracks on any release. "Sleepwalking Past Hope" clocks in at 10:03 and "Song or Suicide" at 1:11. Along with the concept of this record the band wanted to stray far away from Dark Light and get back to their old roots. Producing was done by Hiili Hiilesmaa and Tim Palmer. Touring In support of Venus Doom the band had yet another extensive tour. This time they were led around Australia, Europe and two different stops in North America. The Summer had the band playing the main stage on Linkin Park's Projekt Revolution tour while later in the Fall the band was headlining their own tour with Bleeding Through. Track Listings Limited Edition CD 1 # "Venus Doom" - 5:08 # "Love in Cold Blood" - 5:55 # "Passion's Killing Floor" - 5:11 # "The Kiss of Dawn" - 5:55 # "Sleepwalking Past Hope" - 10:03 # "Dead Lovers' Lane" - 4:29 # "Song or Suicide" - 1:11 # "Bleed Well" - 4:25 # "Cyanide Sun" - 5:54 CD 2 # "Love in Cold Blood (Special K Remix)" - 4:25 # "Dead Lovers' Lane (Special C616 Remix)" - 4:29 Special Limited Edition CD 1 # "Venus Doom" - 5:08 # "Love in Cold Blood" - 5:55 # "Passion's Killing Floor" - 5:11 # "The Kiss of Dawn" - 5:55 # "Sleepwalking Past Hope" - 10:03 # "Dead Lovers' Lane" - 4:29 # "Song or Suicide" - 1:11 # "Bleed Well" - 4:25 # "Cyanide Sun" - 5:54 CD 2 # "Love in Cold Blood (Special K Remix)" - 4:25 # "Dead Lovers' Lane (Special C616 Remix)" - 4:29 # "Bleed Well (Acoustic)" - 3:52 Regular Edition # "Venus Doom" - 5:08 # "Love in Cold Blood" - 5:55 # "Passion's Killing Floor" - 5:11 # "The Kiss of Dawn" - 5:55 # "Sleepwalking Past Hope" - 10:03 # "Dead Lovers' Lane" - 4:29 # "Song or Suicide" - 1:11 # "Bleed Well" - 4:25 # "Cyanide Sun" - 5:54 Album Credits * Produced by: Tim Palmer. * Co-Produced by: Hiili Hiilesmaa with HIM. * Recorded at: Finnvox Studios, Helsinki by: Hiili and Tim. * Assisted by: Arto Tuunela. * Mixed by: Tim Palmer at Paramount Studios, Hollywood, CA. * Assisted by: Jamie Seyberth. * "Song or Suicide" recorded & mixed at: The Chateau Marmont, Cottage 82. * A & R: Michael Goldstone. * Mastered by: Ted Jensen at Sterling Sound, New York, NY. * Cover painting by: David Harouni www.harouni.com * Photography by: Valo, Matt Taylor & Ville Juurikkala. * Management by: Seppo Vesterinen for Hinterland, Inc. * Assisted by: Taina Franzen. * All songs written by: Valo. Published by: Oy Heartagram, Inc. * Performed by: Burton, Gas, Linde, Migé & Valo. * Art direction: Matt Taylor & Valo. * Cover design: Matt Taylor & Sonny Gerasimowicz. Heartagram.com HIMonline.tv Sirerecords.com * Thanks to Caitlin, Daisy and Promises, Malibu. Polaroids Image:Vdpolaroids1.jpg| Image:Vdpolaroids2.jpg| Image:Vdpolaroids3.jpg| Image:Vdpolaroids4.jpg| Image:Vdpolaroids5.jpg| Image:Vdpolaroids6.jpg| Image:Vdpolaroids7.jpg| Image:Vdpolaroids8.jpg| Image:Vdpolaroids9.jpg| Notes Limited Edition * This comes with a 7" x 9" size antique-style "leather like" wrapped journal with 60 pages of photos, illustrations, lyrics, and includes the full length CD and a bonus disc with 3 songs in parchment envelopes and 3 "polaroid" photos, contained in a sealed envelope in the back of the book. Special Edition * This comes in a hard book casing with two bonus tracks. * There are five symbols embedded on the spine of the casing from left to right. In this order they are: Venus, Doom, Heartagram, HIM, Six. External Links Category: HIM albums